


На расстоянии броска

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: МуроМуро [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Sports, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Это неправильное, ненормальное влечение. Но как с ним бороться, если оно сильнее желания жить?Ацуши Мурасакибара/Тацуя Химуро (основной), Дайки Аомине/Рёта Кисе (односторонний, фоном), Сацуки Момои\Куроко Тецуя (односторонний, фоном).





	На расстоянии броска

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к фанфику «Дикий тигр». Общая идея АУ, где отсутствует Кагами. Работы полностью самостоятельны.
> 
> Посвящается сайту tumblr.com, из-за которого нас в очередной раз вштырило куробасовскими пейрингами.

Сны приходили к нему всё чаще.  
Сперва они были безобидны.  
_Пальцы, плотно обхватывающие мяч. Волосы, спадающие на спину._  
Но становилось хуже.  
Мысли, которые он сознательно запрещал себе днём, ночью врывались в сознание и вовсю хозяйничали там, лишая его покоя.  
_Губы, плотно обхватывающие леденец. Капли воды, стекающие на спину._  
Он пытался держать себя в руках. Он знал, что не должен поддаваться отвратительному, пагубному, неестественному желанию.  
Но сны...  
_Пальцы и губы, плотно обхватывающие член. Волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Капли пота, стекающие по телу._  
И он просыпался, чувствуя постыдную мокроту в штанах. Шёл босиком в ванную и вручную застирывал бельё, стараясь не думать о том, что наутро кто-нибудь из братьев обязательно будет доводить его на эту тему.  
Это стало обыденным, и он ненавидел эту обыденность.  
Но ни за что не поддался бы своим желаниям. Не мог. Не должен был.

***

Звонок с последнего урока застал Аомине врасплох. Ему всегда сладко спалось на занятиях. Особенно на сдвоенной алгебре. Особенно в такую солнечную погоду.  
— Дай-чан! Мы должны подойти к учителю по поводу твоих отметок. Ты нахватал столько неудов... Давай я помогу тебе с заданиями! — Сатсуки затрясла Аомине за плечо.  
— Ой-ой-ой! Сатсу, не дребезжи... — Аомине потянулся и с мученическим лицом поковырял в ухе, будто оглох от болтовни.  
— Это несерьёзно! Ты вообще собираешься учиться?  
Сатсуки смотрелась крайне забавно, когда сердилась и дула губы. Никому бы Аомине не пожелал такой нудной старшей сестры. А уж за что это счастье досталось ему, он и подавно не представлял. Ведь даже дружить не пытался.  
Хотя с кем, кроме Сатсуки, он вообще дружил?  
— Дай-чан!  
— Ну ладно, ладно, идём. Так и быть, ты поможешь мне с домашними.  
Сатсуки, этот маленький упёртый танк, крепко держала Аомине за рукав и тащила его через толпу щебечущих одноклассниц прямо к учительской. Аомине умело замаскировал зевок под улыбку, на ходу подмигнув двум или трём девчонкам посимпатичнее. Разумеется, все они были далеки от его идеалов красоты, но Рёта в последнее время так показательно выпендривался из-за строчащих ему СМС-ки фанаток, что Аомине невольно захотелось и тут уделать старого соперника.  
А ведь они с Рётой могли бы ещё очень долго не увидеться, если бы не сумасшедшая идея Акаши насчёт общих тренировок.  
«Я хочу увидеть на Турнире достойную игру каждого. И вряд ли тренеры в ваших школах смогут подготовить вас лучше, чем я».  
Несравненный Акаши Сейджуро, самовлюблён и невыносим, как всегда. И чёрт подери, абсолютно прав. Никто лучше старого капитана Поколения Чудес не знает его игроков, их слабые и сильные стороны.  
Аомине не вслушивался в разговор Сатсуки и учителя алгебры, доверив подруге уладить все вопросы. У неё это всегда получалось куда эффективнее, чем у него самого. Просить о поблажках? Признать, что не справляешься? Пф... Великодушно позволить помочь с заданиями — вот максимум, на который он готов был пойти. В Тейко учителя сквозь пальцы смотрели на успеваемость школьных легенд, прощая им невыполненные уроки за красивые глазки и очередной кубок в кабинете директора. В Тоо к ученикам относились много строже. Имаёши даже намекал, что если Аомине не возьмётся за ум, то попадёт всей команде. Разумеется, угрозы эти Имаёши тоже взял не с потолка.  
— Дай-чан! Дай-чан, ты меня слушаешь вообще? — явно не первый раз спросила Сатсуки и помахала у него перед носом рукой.  
— Да слушаю я, слушаю. Ты молодец и всё разрулила, а я бестолочь, и вообще пошли уже домой, — кратенько резюмировал Аомине пятиминутную речь подруги. Не то чтобы он совсем не вслушивался, просто со временем научился отфильтровывать девяносто процентов «белого шума».  
Сатсуки подозрительно всмотрелась в его лицо, но привычного отсутствующего выражения там уже не было, и потому девушка, сокрушённо вздохнув, согласилась, что пора уходить.  
— Тренировка в шесть, сейчас два. У нас как минимум три часа на то, чтобы подтянуть хотя бы часть твоих «хвостов», — жизнерадостно затрещала Сатсуки уже через три минуты после того, как они вышли за школьные ворота. Всё правильно: полчаса дороги до дома Аомине, ещё полчаса уже оттуда до баскетбольной площадки Тейко, где они все собирались.  
— Эй! А как же обед? И послеобеденный сон? — возмутился Аомине.  
— Сон?! — Сатсуки аж застыла на месте. — Да ты проспал два последних урока. Сколько ты собираешься дрыхнуть?  
— Я трачу много энергии на тренировках. Ты что, не слышала, что говорит наш тренер? «Правильная еда и сон — залог спортивного здоровья».  
— С каких это пор ты слушаешь тренера? — Сатсуки кинулась догонять Аомине, который и не думал останавливаться.  
— Раз в столетие и он говорит что-нибудь толковое.  
— Так. Поспишь в другой раз. Сегодня — домашние, — решительно заявила Сатсуки, обхватывая покрепче стопку книг и тетрадей.  
— Слышь, Сатсуки. Ты бы не прижимала так учебники к груди. Того и гляди твои малышки из декольте выпрыгнут...  
— Ах ты извращенец! — вся стопка с силой врезалась Аомине в плечо. Покрасневшая от смущения Сатсуки, бубня под нос нечто обиженное, ускорила шаг.  
Аомине усмехнулся. Уж он-то знал, как льстит подруге его внимание. В конце концов, от Тэцу и такого не дождёшься.  
— Эй, Сатсуки! Ты только мимо моего дома не пролети с таким разгоном, — крикнул он, засовывая руки в карманы и продолжая идти прогулочным шагом. Сатсуки обернулась через плечо, смерила его сердитым взглядом, убедилась, что паршивая самодовольная ухмылочка на месте, и отвернулась.  
На повороте к дому Аомине девушка всё так же молча свернула, украдкой посмотрев на приятеля. Аомине улыбнулся помягче и помахал ей рукой. Сатсуки, раздражённо закатив глаза, сбавила ход. Она никогда не умела подолгу обижаться.  
Они поравнялись прямо у дома.  
— Про грудь больше ни слова, понял? — старательно изображая серьёзность, потребовала Сатсуки.  
— Понял-понял. Очень красивая. Всё. Больше ни слова, — вскинул руки Аомине, усмехаясь. Сатсуки снова треснула его учебниками, но уже почти неощутимо, скорее для порядка. — Пиццу закажем?  
— Только, чур, не меньше двух. Я тебя знаю: опять мне останутся одни огрызки...

***

— У меня будет к вам просьба.  
Игра замерла на секунду, и все оглянулись на Акаши. Его «просьбы» уже привычно считались приказами, к которым лучше прислушиваться. Памятуя о прошлом, сталкиваться с последствиями их неисполнения никому не хотелось.  
— Я хочу, чтобы на следующую тренировку вы привели с собой по одному игроку из своих нынешних команд. Это должен быть кто-то, кого вы лично считаете самым сильным игроком после себя и с кем чаще всего взаимодействуете в игре.  
— И зачем это нужно? — скептически выгнул бровь Аомине.  
— Объясню на следующей тренировке, — тон Акаши не подразумевал возражений и даже вопросов.  
— А я не знаю, кого приводить. У нас все слабаки, — протянул недовольно Мурасакибара. И хотя Аомине не разделял его снобизм, здравое зерно в словах Мурасакибары присутствовало.  
— Сатсуки!  
— Да? — девушка откликнулась с трибуны, где ждала Аомине. Как обычно, во время тренировки она что-то строчила в своих конспектах.  
— Пожалуйста, сходи на тренировку в Йосен и выбери Ацуши напарника.  
— Хорошо, — Сатсуки как ни в чём не бывало пожала плечами. Акаши уже не первый раз доверял ей анализ игроков и их взаимодействия на площадке.  
— Ещё вопросы будут? Нет? Тогда играем дальше. Шинтаро, не стой столбом...  
— Хей, Сатсу, а кто у нас самый сильный после меня игрок? — в перерыве спросил Аомине.  
— Имаёши, — не задумываясь, ответила Момои.  
— Отлично. Позовёшь его на нашу тренировку.  
— Чтооо? Почему я? Акаши сказал...  
— Не слышу, Сатсуки. Мне играть пора, — отмахнулся Аомине, посмеиваясь. Сатсуки согласится. Всегда соглашается.

***

— Ну так что, Момо-чин?  
Мурасакибара сосредоточенно жевал кокосовый батончик. Как Аомине в любой удобный момент времени готов был поспать, так Мурасакибара непрестанно ел. Сатсуки боялась предположить, что станет с ним лет через двадцать-тридцать, когда Мурасакибара уже не будет так много тренироваться. Наверное, ему понадобятся услуги толкового диетолога.  
— Присмотрись к Химуро Тацуе. У него очень неплохой потенциал, особенно с этим его броском-«миражом». Ты преимущественно работаешь в обороне, но на одной защите сильную игру не построишь. Тебе в пару нужен атакующий игрок. Ты обеспечишь надёжный тыл, а Химуро тем временем сможет спокойно забивать, не боясь оставлять вашу половину площадки. У вас способная команда, но я бы сделала ставку на Химуро, — вынесла вердикт Сатсуки, поворошив сделанные записи.  
— Понятно, — Мурасакибара недовольно поджал губы.  
Ему что-то не нравилось, но идти против Сатсуки, которую к тому же «назначил» сам капитан, Мурасакибара не собирался. В любом случае выбора у него, по сути, и не было, и Сатсуки радовалась, что не пришлось его убеждать. Даже с упрямым Аомине договориться было проще: он хотя бы иногда прислушивался к доводам разума. Мурасакибара же, если ему что-то было поперёк шерсти, фигурально выражаясь, затыкал уши и никого, кроме себя, не слышал. Сущий ребёнок.  
— Химуро.  
— Да? Ты что-то хотел, Мурасакибара?  
На равнодушном лице не отразилось ни удивления, ни вопроса. Как будто Химуро вообще неинтересно, что ему собираются сказать. Идеальный противовес для вспыльчивого Мурасакибары.  
— В понедельник тренировка Поколения Чудес. Ты можешь прийти.  
«Не очень похоже на приглашение», — подумала Сатсуки недовольно. Мурасакибара явно не рвался налаживать общение с товарищем по команде.  
— Поколение Чудес? Это что? — судя по искреннему недоумению в голосе, Химуро не притворялся. Мурасакибару едва не перекосило.  
«Ах да, он же, кажется, не здешний. Из Америки, что ли, — припомнила Сатсуки. — А с виду и не скажешь».  
— Ты что, Тацуя! — воскликнул удивлённо Фукуи. — Тебе наверняка рассказывали.  
— Нет, — не особо расстроившись, пожал плечами Химуро.  
— Ладно. Значит, слушай сюда, — на лице Фукуи отразилось небывалое воодушевление. Закинув руку Химуро на плечо, он вскинул глаза к потолку и вдохновлённо заговорил: — В Средней Школе Тейко невероятно сильная баскетбольная команда с больше чем сотней игроков. На их счету из года в год оказывается целый ряд крупных побед в турнирах. Но в их блестящей истории есть состав, который по праву называют сильнейшим. Пять игроков, талантов, подобных которым можно увидеть раз в десять лет. Их и прозвали Поколением Чудес, а наш Ацуши — один из них...  
— Руку убери, — Химуро неодобрительно скосился на плечо.  
— Что? Тебя только это волнует, что ли? — взвился Фукуи. — Тебя позвали на тренировку настоящих легенд, а тебе будто всё равно!  
— Мне всё равно, — подтвердил Химуро.  
— Но ты должен пойти!  
— Разве? Я так понял, это добровольное мероприятие.  
Только сейчас Сатсуки заметила, как хитро поблёскивают глаза на, казалось бы, абсолютно невозмутимом лице. «А этот Химуро не так уж и прост!».  
— Ты пойдёшь — и точка. Надо будет — я лично прослежу, — присоединился к Фукуе такой же добродушный простофиля Окамура. Выглядел он тем не менее устрашающе, возвышаясь над Химуро на добрых двадцать сантиметров.  
— А ты не будешь его уговаривать? — Сатсуки потыкала Мурасакибару в бок.  
— Вот ещё, — фыркнул тот. Хотя вряд ли он догадался, что Химуро просто издевается над товарищами.  
«Нет, с этим определённо надо что-то делать!».  
— Акаши будет недоволен... — якобы в задумчивости протянула Сатсуки. Мурасакибара сделал вид, что его это не касается. Нажим пришлось усилить. — А он ведь спросит меня, почему с тобой никто не пришёл...  
— Ой-ой, Момо-чин, чего ты такая нудная? Понял я... — скорчил раздражённую моську Мурасакибара.  
Пока хмурый Мурасакибара убалтывал Химуро сходить с ним на тренировку, Сатсуки улыбалась.

***

Аомине потащился на съёмки просто от скуки. Ему было нечем заняться, Сатсуки угрожала шоппингом, на тренировках в Тоо, как обычно, была тоска смертная, вот Аомине и подумал, что будет весело, если он пойдёт с Рётой. Тот, кажется, и сам не ожидал, что на его предложение откликнутся, хотя стабильно звал парней куда-нибудь каждую неделю.  
Снимали рекламу какого-то модного и жутко брендового парфюма. Помимо Рёты, в съёмках принимала участие топ-модель с невыговариваемым европейским именем и ещё один парень-японец. Концепция предполагала минимум одежды и весьма откровенные позы.  
Рёта выглядел как придурок в узеньких белых плавках, и Аомине вволю над ним поржал. Рёта нисколько не обиделся, только показал язык и пошёл к гримёрам. Через полчаса волосы его уложили в стильный шухер, а лицо накрасили не хуже, чем той девчонке-модели. Аомине аж рот открыл, когда увидел результат. Особенно поразил его взгляд — серьёзный, глубокий, с томной поволокой... ну в точности как у девчонки. И всё равно _манящий_. Рёта, правда, быстро испортил эффект, снова показав язык и, для пущей комичности, рожки. Аомине покачал головой.  
Съёмки начались, и дурачиться Рёта больше не мог. Фотограф командовал, чтобы они с моделькой всячески обнимали друг друга и интимно прижимались. Воздушные пушки вовсю развевали волосы и тоненький газовый шарф — единственное прикрытие девушки. Но несмотря на её наготу, внимание Аомине модель не привлекла. Она была тощая, хрупкая и совсем безгрудая. Зато под светом софитов, намазанное каким-то специальным маслом, неожиданно очень привлекательно выглядело тело Рёты. Красиво накачанные мышцы груди, отчётливо видимые кубики пресса, сильные руки, контрастно выделяющиеся на фоне смуглой кожи модели... Аомине впервые, пожалуй, задумался о том, что его приятель по-настоящему красив и сексуален. Неудивительно, что девчонки вешаются на него толпами.  
А дальше было странное. К паре моделей присоединился второй парень, и съёмки продолжились всё в том же полуэротическом ключе. Аомине и не знал, что несовершеннолетним можно в таком участвовать, но Рёте, похоже, было не впервой. Аомине замечал иногда, как Рёта шепчет что-то на ухо модели и та слегка краснеет, а после прижимается к нему сильнее и ещё больше отклячивает задницу. Точно так же флиртовал Рёта и со вторым парнем. В какой-то момент даже фотограф решил, что девушка между ними лишняя, и сделал несколько в высшей степени непристойных кадров с двумя парнями. Они обнимались на камеру, ненавязчиво ласкались, с довольными ухмылками поглядывая в объектив, разок поцеловались под одобрительные комментарии фотографа и девушки-модели. Аомине в этот момент стало неловко, и он чуть было не ушёл... но побоялся, что тем самым только привлечёт внимание к своей нешуточной эрекции. Голого Рёту Аомине видел не раз, благо они столько лет провели в одной команде с общим душем. А вот Рёту соблазняющего, откровенно выгибающегося и смотрящего с таким желанием...  
Пока Рёта смывал грим и переодевался в своё, Аомине наведался в туалет. Он провёл долгих десять минут за попыткой самоудовлетворить себя, не вспоминая при этом Рёту и то, как тот гладил второго парня. В конечном итоге Аомине сдался и ещё две минуты потом плескал в лицо холодной водой, смывая очень и очень грязные мысли. Как говорить с приятелем сразу после того, как кончал, представляя на себе его руки, Аомине не знал.  
Оказалось, не так уж и трудно. В цивильной одежде и без сексуального макияжа Рёта был совершенно обычным парнем, не вызывающим у Аомине ровным счётом никаких предосудительных мыслей. К счастью.  
Приятель возбуждённо болтал о Зимнем Кубке, хвастался тем, что почти уже копирует знаменитые броски Мидоримы, и показал Аомине парочку симпатичных девушек, приглашавших его на свидание. Рёта сокрушался, что не может ответить согласием на все приглашения, и советовался с Аомине, кого же выбрать. Тот не глядя ткнул в одну фотку, особо не вслушиваясь. Речь Рёты тоже процентов на девяносто состояла из «белого шума».  
А ночью Рёта ему приснился. Такой же манящий, как на съёмках, и шепчущий всякие непристойные глупости уже самому Аомине на ухо.  
Аомине успел проснуться до того, как хитро поблёскивающий глазами Рёта осуществил своё последнее, крайне заманчивое предложение, и был рад, что не досмотрел сон до конца. Это было бы слишком.

***

Пас через Имаёши, обратный пас от Рёты и коронный бесформенный бросок. Точно в яблочко!  
— Молодец, Дайки. Ацуши, соберись! Ты мог блокировать этот пас.  
Игра шла своим чередом.  
Акаши разделил команду, руководствуясь непонятными окружающим мотивами, и теперь наблюдал за тем, как будут выкручиваться игроки. Аомине более-менее повезло — попавший в его команду Имаёши неплохо вписался в темп Поколения Чудес и явно не чувствовал себя лишним. А вот у Мурасакибары с его новым партнёром, Химуро Тацуей, дела не заладились с самого начала.  
Вот и сейчас, пропустив гол, здоровяк Мурасакибара начал наезжать на ни в чём не повинного Химуро, хотя тот совершенно точно не мог помешать ни Рёте, ни тем более Аомине — он вообще в этот момент находился на другой половине площадки. Впрочем, Мурасакибара, похоже, был недоволен именно этим.  
— Эй! Ты сам сказал, что защита на тебе и чтобы я к нашему кольцу не приближался. Определись уже! — даже воистину железные нервы Химуро не выдержали несправедливых обвинений. Как успел заметить Аомине, новичка было не так-то просто вывести из себя. Впрочем, нет, не так. Это вообще не удавалось никому, кроме Мурасакибары. И почему только Сатсуки решила, что из них выйдет хорошая команда?  
— А у тебя своей головы на плечах нет? — прошипел Мурасакибара. — И за игрой тебе следить не надо, да?..  
— Ацуши!  
На резкий оклик обернулись все. Игра замерла.  
— Ацуши, разве ты забыл, о чём мы говорили? — ласково, почти по-доброму спросил Акаши. Аомине мысленно перебрал в голове варианты, что бы тот мог иметь в виду. Ах, ну да... — Мы — Поколение Чудес. Каждый из нас стоит целой команды. Мы не должны полагаться на других. И обвинять их в своих ошибках — тем более.  
— Да, Ака-чин. Прости, — Мурасакибара смотрел только на бывшего капитана. Извиняться перед Химуро он не планировал.  
Да что же с ним не так?  
— Хорошо. Продолжаем, — Акаши как будто бы всё устраивало, хотя Аомине ещё успел поймать его крайне задумчивый взгляд, брошенный на Мурасакибару. Интересно, что же видел капитан?..  
Аомине не собирался надрываться на тренировке. Он приходил, чтобы поиграть с теми, кто не так сильно отставал от него по силе, как остальные, вот и всё. Решив, что с него на сегодня достаточно, Аомине самоустранился от игры, позволяя всю работу выполнять Рёте и Киёши. Имаёши и Куроко неплохо справлялись с распасовкой, опекая преимущественно каждый своего забивающего и будто бы соревнуясь в количестве забитых теми голов. В противоположной команде неожиданно слаженный дует Мидорима-Такао давал им прикурить, особенно большую проблему представляя для Куроко — зоркий глаз Такао мгновенно определял местоположение игрока-невидимки и не позволял ему хитрить. Зато Касаматсу явно был в команде как пятая нога у козы и метался меж двух огней — Мурасакибарой и Химуро, вечно достающими друг друга. Атмосфера накалялась, и команда Аомине стабильно вела, всё увеличивая разрыв. Счёт был уже семьдесят два-пятьдесят, при том что Аомине в последние пять минут вообще не забивал. Его мысли скакали от недавнего сна с участием Рёты (уже далеко не первого) к жалобам Сатсу на Тэцу, а оттуда куда-то ещё. Они с Сатсуки недавно вдруг решили, что неплохо было бы снимать вместе небольшую квартирку, куда можно приводить друзей, не мешая родителям. Сатсуки уже даже присмотрела несколько вариантов, и сегодня они хотели сходить после тренировки посмотреть парочку.  
Только тренировка всё никак не заканчивалась, а на площадке опять творилось неладное.  
— Аомине-чи! — что-то в голосе Рёты не понравилось Аомине, и он мигом отвлёкся от раздумий про квартиру.   
Ну вот с чего, скажите, пожалуйста, Мурасакибара перешёл в атаку? Так хорошо сидел себе под кольцом... Разумеется, никому, кроме Аомине, не было под силу удержать этот прорыв, вот Рёта и забил тревогу.  
Мурасакибара пёр как танк, играючи обойдя Киёши и обоих пасующих. Ему наперерез бросился Рёта, но быстрее него успевал Химуро. Если Мурасакибара отдаст пас, остановить миражный бросок не успеет даже Аомине.  
— Уйди с дороги, — грубо оттолкнул напарника Мурасакибара и сам вбежал в трёхочковую. Химуро полетел на пол, и Аомине даже послышался противный треск. С таким звуком обычно ломаются кости.  
Вззз!  
Акаши свистнул в свисток, останавливая игру, но Мурасакибара успел занести мяч в кольцо. Да, именно так — занести и положить, словно майку в корзину с грязным бельём. И ему никто не помешал.  
— Как это понимать, Ацуши? — давненько Аомине не видел Акаши таким злым.  
Рёта помогал Химуро подняться, и тот, слава ками-сама, вроде бы стоял сам. Хотя на правую ногу опирался не слишком уверенно. Вывих?  
— Он мне мешал, — буркнул Мурасакибара.  
— Он в твоей команде. Не хочешь отдавать пас — не отдавай. Но калечить собственную команду — это же дебилом надо быть! — сорвался уже Рёта. Он ближе всех был к Химуро, когда Мурасакибара того толкнул, и видел, с какой мощью он врезался в напарника.  
— Сам ты дебил! Моделька недоделанная! — уж что-что, а за словом в карман Мурасакибара никогда бы не полез. Сдерживать его темперамент удавалось только Акаши и иногда Сатсуки, которой Мурасакибара отчего-то доверял больше прочих.  
Рёта задохнулся от возмущения. Раньше они никогда не опускались до взаимных оскорблений.  
— Ацуши, — тяжёлый взгляд Акаши пригвоздил парня к месту. — Отведи Тацую в раздевалку и помоги ему переодеться. Я не знаю, как ты это сделаешь, но чтобы к следующей тренировке вы были лучшими друзьями, ясно? Остальные — продолжаем четыре на четыре.  
Тема была исчерпана. Мурасакибара скрипнул зубами, но и не подумал возражать. Химуро, которому он было предложил руку, оттолкнул её и пошёл сам, не оглядываясь. Мурасакибара тащился следом, злой как тысяча чертей.  
— И чего они так друг на друга взъелись, а? — щурясь, как хитрый лис, протянул Имаёши. Аомине не знал ответ, но внезапно, оглянувшись на Сатсуки, подумал, что уж она-то знает наверняка. Девушка очень внимательно следила за уходящей парочкой, и в её взгляде было что-то очень знакомое, сочувственное. Только ближе к концу тренировки Аомине понял.  
Так он сам смотрел на Сатсуки, когда та пыталась привлечь внимание Тэцу.

***

— Скажи, Момо-чин, как ты поняла, что любишь Куро-чина?  
Сатсуки поперхнулась соком. Подобные вопросы ей не задавал даже Аомине. А уж услышать подобное от Мурасакибары казалось и вовсе чудом.  
Сатсуки сперва хотела сказать, что это не его дело, но, взглянув на Мурасакибару, мигом позабыла резкий ответ. Взгляд Ацуши, этого вечного неисправимого ребёнка, сейчас был очень серьёзным и даже каким-то... больным. Сама того не осознав, Сатсуки начала отвечать честно:  
— Ну я точно не знаю... Сначала мне просто нравилось на него смотреть. Видеть, как он улыбается. Слышать его голос. Потом захотелось, чтобы он смотрел на меня и говорил со мной. А потом я просто поняла, что Тэцу — самый лучший человек на Земле, — Сатсуки неловко улыбнулась. Говорить о личном с Мурасакибарой было странно.  
— Вот как...  
— Что-то случилось, Ацуши? — беспокойно спросила Сатсуки. Её не на шутку испугало то, каким ранимым неожиданно показался ей парень. С его ростом и силой трудно было ожидать от Мурасакибары такой беспомощности.  
— Нет, конечно. Всё в порядке, Момо-чин, — улыбнулся Мурасакибара, и Сатсуки стало почти физически больно от этой улыбки. «Ацуши, когда ты так повзрослел?».  
Акаши хлопнул в ладоши, и мнимое уединение было нарушено. Мурасакибара, тряхнув волосами, побежал на площадку, а Сатсуки осталась сидеть на трибуне, глядя ему вслед.  
Они с Мурасакибарой никогда не были хорошими друзьями, да у Сатсуки и не было друзей, кроме Аомине. Но даже с Аомине они никогда не обсуждали дела сердечные. Максимум, чего можно было добиться от Аомине, это чтобы он сочувственно помолчал и позволил поплакать у себя на плече. Сатсуки, впрочем, хватало и этого.  
Но что же такое нашло на Мурасакибару?  
Если подумать, Мурасакибаре тоже не с кем поговорить. Он не общался ни с кем в Тейко, и вряд ли у него появились друзья в Йосене. Правда, и врагов у Мурасакибары не было...   
Сатсуки замерла, осенённая внезапной догадкой.  
Мурасакибара никогда ни с кем не враждовал. Вся его агрессия оставалась на площадке и исчерпывалась игрой. За её пределами не было никого более лёгкого, чем Мурасакибара, который мгновенно забывал о любых обидах и не помнил зла. Даже Аомине, с его эмоциональным диапазоном чайной ложки, заметил, что отношение Мурасакибары к Химуро выходит за рамки привычного. Мурасакибара задирал одноклассника на площадке, воротил от него нос в раздевалке и душе, хмурился, когда кто-то упоминал Химуро в разговоре. Аомине всё списывал на высокомерие Поколения Чудес, и Сатсуки до сих пор думала, что он прав. Но если...  
— Где ты прохлаждался? И что ловил на той половине?..  
Химуро ничем не заслужил подобного отношения. Только если Мурасакибара не накручивал себя против него специально.  
«Чего ты так боишься, Ацуши?» — горько подумала Сатсуки.

***

— Да что с тобой не так? — стоило им оказаться в раздевалке, Тацуя повернулся к Мурасакибаре лицом. Он был полон решимости получить ответ.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — равнодушно отвернулся Мурасакибара, доставая из шкафчика полотенце.  
— Нравится тебе это или нет, мы в одной команде. Ты терпеть не можешь проигрывать, это же очевидно. Но выиграть мы можем только вместе, — продолжал за его спиной Тацуя. — Ты слышишь меня?  
— Тебя только глухой не услышит, — огрызнулся Мурасакибара, всё ещё не глядя на него. — Я иду мыться. Поговорим потом, если хочешь.  
Тацуя опешил от подобного игнора. Очевидно, даже приказ Акаши — а Тацуя уже успел понять, насколько велик был авторитет капитана среди Поколения Чудес, — не заставил Мурасакибару поумерить пыл.  
Идти в душевую за Мурасакибарой не хотелось. Пересекаться с ним снова и говорить о чём-то — тоже.  
Тацуя сел на скамейку, разминая пострадавшую при падении щиколотку. Травмы не было, но ушиб мешал спокойно наступать на правую ногу.  
Взгляд Тацуи упал на валяющуюся у шкафчика Мурасакибары тетрадь. Очевидно, она выпала из сумки, когда Мурасакибара доставал полотенце. Тацуя поднялся со скамьи и взял тетрадь. Он собирался просто положить её обратно в шкафчик, благо тот был открыт, но тетрадь при падении раскрылась где-то на середине и взгляд Тацуи зацепился за обрывок фразы.  
«Как же противно».  
В душевой шумела вода, а Мурасакибара всегда мылся подолгу, и Тацуя решился. Он давно заметил, что Мурасакибара ведёт себя с ним слишком жестоко и что вообще-то это ему несвойственно. А ведь первое время они едва не подружились. Это Мурасакибара сам, первым позвал Тацую в команду Йосена. А Тацуя после тренировок помогал ему с уроками и даже успел поймать себя на мысли, что...   
Всё переменилось как-то очень резко, чуть ли не в один день, и Тацуя полагал, что может найти объяснение этому в тетради.  
Как он и подумал, это был личный дневник. Мурасакибара не ставил даты, почти не описывал свою жизнь и не называл никаких имён. Больше всего в дневнике было случайных мыслей, а чем они были вызваны, оставалось только гадать.  
_«Красивый. Никогда таких не видел».  
«Помогает. И смотрит так, что...»  
«Это неправильно».  
«Не знаю, что сделаю, если опять наедине...»  
«Не понимает. Ну не могу я объяснять!»  
«Опять снился. С каждым разом всё хуже. Когда же это кончится?..»  
«Спрашивал. Ну и что, что капитан. Это моё дело!»  
«Какой же красивый! В душе сегодня... Так стыдно».  
«Снился. И говорил. Если бы правда...»  
«Так нельзя. Два парня... Неправильно!»  
«Как же хочется...»  
«Как же противно».  
«Выбрала. Почему он?»  
«Тренировки через день. Устал».  
«Ночью опять... Жалкий!»  
«Так хочется... Волосы мягкие. И губы. Ничего не соображаю».  
«Три месяца, а всё не проходит. Почему?..»  
«Почему так больно?..»_  
— Начитался? — голос над головой прозвучал неожиданно, и Тацуя не сразу понял, кому он принадлежит. Огромная рука выдернула из его рук дневник. Тацуя обернулся. Мурасакибара стоял позади него, мокрый, в одном полотенце на бёдрах, и тяжело смотрел на Тацую.  
— Ты... Ацуши? — неверяще спросил Тацуя, пытаясь осознать прочитанное. — Почему ты?..  
— Забудь. Тебя это не касается, — отрезал Ацуши, как будто ещё надеялся всё скрыть.  
— Ты тоже?.. — как не услышал Тацуя, по-новому глядя на Мурасакибару.  
Тот запнулся и подозрительно прищурился.  
— «Тоже»? — переспросил Мурасакибара непонимающе.  
Тацуя не сводил с него взгляда, и в его расширенных зрачках металась паника, когда он протянул руку вперёд. Коснулся напряжённого живота.  
Мурасакибара судорожно вздохнул.  
— Не надо... так, — попросил он беспомощно.  
Тацуя шагнул к нему, увереннее кладя руку Мурасакибаре на пояс.  
— Ацуши? — он смотрел без сомнения и всё же спрашивал разрешения. Мурасакибара не мог отвести от него взгляд. И тогда Тацуя сам потянул его к себе, приподнявшись на цыпочки для большего удобства.  
Мягкое прикосновение губ значило больше, чем все злые слова, сорвавшиеся с них за эти три месяца. Всё это время Мурасакибара боролся не с Тацуей, а с собой. А сейчас он закрыл глаза и отвечал на поцелуй, неумело, но напористо. Тацуя был уверен, что это его первый поцелуй.  
— Ой!  
Парни мгновенно отшатнулись друг от друга, услышав чужой голос. Оказалось, это Сатсуки заглянула в раздевалку.  
— Я тут подумала, может, вам помощь нужна в примирении... Но вижу, вы и сами разобрались, — девушка улыбнулась и подмигнула. — Не буду мешать, — дверь захлопнулась за Сатсуки, и парни только теперь поняли, что всё это время она была открыта.  
— Умная она всё-таки, эта ваша Момои, — протянул Тацуя.  
— Что? В смысле?  
— Знаешь, по-моему, она всё поняла даже раньше, чем мы, — Тацуя улыбнулся. Легко-легко. — Обещай не ссориться больше. Только на этот раз честно, — он взял Мурасакибару за руку и потянул его обратно к себе.  
— Стой. Ты уверен?.. Это ведь неправильно... — замялся Мурасакибара, руку тем не менее не отнимая и позволяя Тацуе прижиматься к себе.  
— Ты мне нравишься. И мне всё равно, правильно ли это, — просто ответил Тацуя.  
Второй поцелуй получился у Мурасакибары гораздо лучше первого. И отличник Тацуя с удовольствием продолжил его обучение.

***

— Сатсу, не дури! Это мужская раздевалка, что в ней может быть такого, что мне нельзя видеть? — возмутился Аомине, пытаясь прорваться через стоящую на входе Сатсуки. Но та упорно не давала пройти.  
— Тебе не так срочно. Потерпишь. Иди обратно на площадку, — Сатсуки обеими руками упёрлась в плечо Аомине, толкая его от раздевалки прочь по коридору.  
— Да не помешаю я их разговору! Быстренько шмыгну за телефоном — и всё! — Аомине позволял себя толкать только по одной причине — боялся ненароком поранить Сатсу. Но говорить ему это не мешало.  
— Ты их отвлечёшь. Это лишнее, — упрямо твердила Сатсуки.  
— От чего там отвлекать? Отвлекать нельзя только от ссоры и от секса. Ругани я не слышал, так что... — Сатсуки неудержимо покраснела. — Эй, Сатсу, погоди! Ты же не хочешь сказать?.. — Аомине поражённо замер, и теперь уже Сатсуки не удалось бы сдвинуть его с места. — Да ты гонишь!  
— Я ничего не говорила! — возразила Сатсуки и покраснела ещё сильнее.  
— С ума сойти... Ну всё, я больше в один с ними душ ни ногой!  
— Не вздумай при остальных болтать! — успела попросить Сатсуки, прежде чем Аомине скрылся за поворотом. Хорошо бы он ещё послушал её просьбу.

***

Это было почти как во сне. Волосы, губы, капли пота на спине... Стоило три месяца ждать, чтобы сделать грёзы явью.  
А они ведь чуть не поторопились, чуть не пошли до конца тогда, в день первого признания. Хорошо, голос возмущённого Аомине и бубнящая какие-то отговорки Сатсуки напомнили им о том, что времени мало и что раздевалка — неподходящее место для близости. И хорошо, что тогда ничего не случилось. Может, не было бы этих трёх месяцев, когда они терпеливо узнавали и изучали друг друга. Не было бы первого неловкого свидания в кино — как банально! Не было бы жаркого объятия на крыше бассейна, куда Ацуши повёл Тацую ночью и откуда открывался захватывающий вид на город. Не было бы первого ужина у Тацуи дома, после которого они, лёжа на диване, смотрели дурацкий боевик, сюжет которого оба так и не запомнили, потому что уже на десятой минуте начали неудержимо целоваться и ласкать друг друга. Тогда Ацуши, дурея от собственной наглости, наконец-то решился дотронуться до Тацуи под одеждой, а тот позволил ему столько, что Ацуши впервые услышал такое желанное и знакомое теперь: «Ещё, Ацуши, пожалуйста, ещё!». Может, не было бы и первой победы Йосена, после которой они, еле дотерпев, пока все уйдут, мылись в одной кабинке, обтирая друг друга по очереди от пота, целуясь и бесстыдно прижимаясь телами. Они и тогда едва не занялись любовью, только тренеру внезапно приспичило проверить раздевалку. Ацуши как ошпаренный вылетел из кабинки, а Тацуя, глухо смеясь в кулак, вжался в угол между стенками и чуть не расплакался от счастья. Так было хорошо.  
И в конечном итоге они сделали всё правильно. Не торопя события и не давя друг на друга, чтобы после не сожалеть.  
Как-то сразу было понятно, что сверху будет Ацуши. И как-то сразу было ясно, что руководить будет Тацуя.  
Даже тут привычки отличника взяли своё, и Тацуя, чтобы во всём разобраться, предварительно долго изучал, как он их называл, обучающие видео. Одно даже показал Ацуши, и тот ужасно краснел и всё отворачивался, стесняясь представить себя и Тацу, занимающихся тем же самым. Собственные фантазии были более простыми и менее детальными, в них всё получалось само собой. Ацуши начал бояться, что всё испортит, но Тацуе довольно быстро удалось его успокоить. Оказалось, когда не смотришь, а действуешь, всё тоже получается само собой.  
Сатсуки подбила бесстыжего Аомине, и тот сходил для них в аптеку за всем необходимым. Как это Ацуши не постеснялся обсуждать подобное с девушкой, для Тацуи было загадкой, ведь тот даже с ним не всегда готов был откровенничать. Впрочем, как понимал Тацуя, Сатсуки многое знала и видела и без слов, поэтому весьма вероятно, что знаменательный разговор выглядел как-то так:  
— Как там у вас дела с Тацуей?  
— Всё хорошо, Момо-чин. А почему ты спра?..  
— Вы предохраняетесь, надеюсь?  
Во всём, что не касается её лично, стеснения Сатсуки не испытывала.  
И вот они всё-таки сделали это. Ками-сама, Тацуя так боялся! Ещё за несколько дней до часа икс попробовал растянуть себя пальцами, чтобы хоть примерно представить ощущения. Сперва останавливался при малейшем признаке боли, но потом понял, что иначе ничего не выйдет, и просто заставил себя терпеть. В первый день дотерпел до одного пальца, полностью введённого внутрь. Было непривычно и не особо приятно, но Тацуя хотел доставить удовольствие Ацуши и не сдавался. К четвёртому дню он спокойно проникал внутрь тремя пальцами и даже научился ласкать себя там. Держался, правда, всё равно только мыслями об Ацуши.  
Ацуши, похоже, боялся ещё больше. Боялся навредить и сделать больно. Поэтому он не напирал, не торопился и вообще передал всю инициативу Тацуе, доверяя ему целиком и полностью.  
Тацуя очень медленно опускался на бёдра Ацуши, принимая его член в себе. Ацуши от каждого движения резко выдыхал и сжимал большие кулаки, изо всех сил сдерживаясь.  
«Прости, прости, прости», — шептал он, видя, как жмурится Тацуя, и извинительно зацеловывал его шею и ключицы. Он думал, что всё-таки сделал Тацуе больно. Но Тацуе было хорошо.  
«Тише, тише, тише», — останавливал его Ацуши, когда Тацуя задвигался быстрее, задыхаясь от пробирающих до кончиков ногтей волн удовольствия.  
«Боже! Боже! Боже!» — бормотал он Тацуе в шею, пытаясь остановить движения собственных бёдер... и не мог, снова слыша это требовательное: «Ещё, Ацуши, ещё!».  
А потом они лежали в обнимку на узкой кровати Ацуши, где двоим было мало места, и переплетали пальцы в крепком замке. И Тацуя думал, как же сильно любит Ацуши, а Ацуши — как сильно любит Тацую.

***

— Ты не поверишь, что я сегодня видел! — Рёта был перевозбуждён и жаждал поделиться новостями. Аомине почему-то догадывался, что он собрался ему рассказать, и заранее приготовил скучающую физиономию.  
— Мурасакибара покупал в аптеке презервативы. У нашего малыша кто-то появился! Где этот тихушник нашёл девушку, а?  
Наверное, только Рёта, зацикленный на себе, не заметил, в каком направлении изменились отношения Мурасакибары и Химуро. Аомине, невольно введённый в курс дела чуть больше прочих, только усмехнулся.  
— Посмотреть бы хоть одним глазком, — мечтательно протянул Рёта.  
— Не в твоём вкусе, Рёта, — лениво протянул Аомине. Рёта так и взвился.  
— Ты её видел? Ты её знаешь? Это кто-то из общих знакомых?  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Кто? Не томи! — Рёта повис у него на руке, умоляюще дуя губы.  
— А ты угадай, — Аомине приятно было выводить Рёту из терпения. Плюс когда Рёта увлекался, он совсем забывал о дистанции, а это в последнее время очень нравилось Аомине.  
— Хэй! У нас из девушек только Сатсуки — но она надёжно занята Куроко-чи — и Рико, тренер Сейрин. Ах, ну ещё Алекс, американская тренерша Тацуи. Неужели всё-таки она?..  
— Тепло, малыш Рёта, очень тепло. Только не тренерша, а её ученик.  
Бурная реакция не заставила себя ждать, когда до Рёты дошёл смысл сказанного.  
— Постой-постой... Химуро? Ты хочешь сказать... Но они же оба парни! — скривился Рёта.  
— Ой-ой-ой! — встрепенулся Аомине. — Вот только ты тут не корчь из себя ревнителя традиционных ценностей. Не забывай: я был на твоих съёмках, причём не раз. У вас там вообще каждый второй фотограф в объектив смотрит реже, чем на чужие задницы. Про продюсеров молчу.  
— Да, но... Мурасакибара — гей? — Рёта покачал головой. — Не ожидал. И вообще звучит бредово. Это как будто ты гей или я...  
— Ты себя в пример не приводи! — засмеялся Аомине, ловко уводя разговор от самого себя. — Повторяю: я был на твоих съёмках.  
— И всё-таки странно, — хмыкнул Рёта, признавая отчасти его правоту. Но сам-то он всегда только дурачился, зная, что так можно добиться лучших кадров. А чтобы в жизни... — Разве нет?  
— Да нам-то какая разница? Им друг друга хватает, нас это не касается, — Аомине действительно так считал. В свете недавних событий он неплохо задружился с этой парочкой и не мог не признать, что уживаются они крайне гармонично. У Сатсуки всё-таки глаз-алмаз.  
— Что ж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет... — протянул недоверчиво Рёта. И добавил с энтузиазмом: — А детки растут, да?  
— Не то слово, — хмыкнул уже Аомине. Он-то точно знал, что только вчера у ребят в ванной лежала целая неоткрытая пачка. — Очень быстро растут! 

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновляющий арт: http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1499023255/9cf9424a/17792923.jpg


End file.
